


The Bird and The Worm

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Case Study: Xenophilia, Subject: Cybertronians [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Female Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Other, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Completely self indulgent xeno between Starscream and ambiguous female





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this other than I'm a dirty robot fucker, and I wanna be a human sex pet to Starscream *shrugs*
> 
> S/N: I may or may not have been wildly drunk when I wrote this, please forgive its sub par quality (´×ω×`)

"Such a squirmy little thing, aren't you?" he purred, delicately dragging the tips of his servos over your body, "Are you going to be a good girl for me?" dragging his finger tips over your thighs. 

All you could do was nod your head and mewl, wishing for more contact. Pushing your hips upwards, Starscream pulled his fingers away, gently shaking his helm.

"Don't be naughty now. Naughty pets don't get rewarded."

You pulled your arms over your chest, trying to scrunch your body up in heated embarrassment, "Please, I promise I'll behave."

Starscream hummed to himself, looking down over your quivering body in his hand, "Prove it to me, my beautiful pet. Show me how much you want my attention." he purred, as he softly rubbed the side of your body with his thumb.

You pulled yourself up, a slight shiver running down your back as your heated clit touches the cool metal of his hand. Starscream kept his optics pinned to you, watching your every desperate move. Sliding your body up his hand, you slide your legs on either side of his middle finger, pausing as the chilled metal makes contact with your bare skin. Curling his finger up, you wraps your arms around him, and slowly start rocking your hips back and forth.

Starscream purrs with excitement at your little show, watching you gyrate your bared cunt against his finger. Pulling his hand up towards his face, Starscream gingerly licks up your back to your neck, purring with pleasure.

"Such a good pet for me."

Clinging to his middle finger, you can feel your orgasm building inside of you. On the cusp of your orgasm, Starscream plucks you off his finger, an angry moan of your Sir's name escapes as he lays you on your back in the palm of his hand.

"Such a beautiful pet. Enjoy your reward." grinning wickedly at you, his glossa snakes from his mouth, licking up the inside of your thigh. A breathy moan escapes your lips, feeling the gentle lick up to your clit. Your Sir's firey optics burn into you, keeping his focus on your face as it twists in ecstasy. Every feather light lick sends a shiver down your back, another moan of his name.

"Please Sir..." you gasp, feeling your orgasm build with intensity.

Starscream pulls away breifly, "Yes, my pet?" and retuns to assult your cunt with his glossa.

"Please Sir... I'm gonna..."

Starscream purrs in affirmation, taking another hard lick to your clit, you're thrown off the edge of your orgasm, your body convulsing in his hand.

"Such a good pet you are." Starscream purred and licked his lips. You shiver and pant, pulling yourself inwards as the temperature in your body drops.

"My darling pet, let's go get you warmed up and dressed, we have visiters coming."

"Yes, Sir." as you sit up in his hand, smiling.

Starscream pulled his face closer to your's, softly kissing the top of your head, "Such a beautiful pet. I'm lucky to have you." kissing the top of your head once again as he craddles you in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna play kink bingo with this series, so if you have a specific kink in mind, hit me up, I'm pretty open to almost anything!


End file.
